


I See, You See

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Switching bodies, it's almost a ship fic, its mostly humor, not a lot, we get some angst up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Wheeljack and Starscream switch bodies. And it is a doozy.





	I See, You See

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed the ending, but please enjoy

Starscream waltzed into Wheeljack lab. He strutted right past the mess and right to his head scientist, who was neck deep in his latest project. Without any warning Starscream slammed a file on the desk, startling the scientist. Wheeljack’s head shot up and he smacked it on the roof of his machine. Rubbing the sore spot he eased out of the opening. “Lord Starscream,” he greeted. “What brings you to my humble abode?” 

Starscream leaned on the table, supporting himself with a hand. “I’ve got a new project for you,” he said, flicking the file a little closer with his taloned finger. Wheeljack caught it and began reading it over. “Another energon synthesize?” he inquired, quirking a brow and looking at the leader. He pointed to the file with his hand. “I’ve already made ‘bout a dozen of these things,” he unceremoniously tossed it back on the table and placed an elbow there to lean on. “Ain’t you had enough?”

With a bit of a sneer Starscream swiped the file from the table. “It’s not just an ordinary energon synthesizer. I designed it to make energon from open air.”

“ _ You _ designed it?” 

“Tsk,” Starscream rolled his eyes. “Yes. Where do you think they come from?” Starscream said, handing back the file. Wheeljack took it and looked it over again. It looked very similar to all of the other energon synthesizer designs Starscream had handed him. Again Wheeljack put the datapad down. “I’ll get to it when I finish up here,” he said, picking up his tool and moving to dive in again. 

Starscream shoved the datapad so that it tonked against Wheeljack’s machine, drawing his attention. 

“You’ll get to it now,” Starscream demanded smoothly. “It shouldn’t take you too long,” he tapped a knuckle against Wheeljack’s invention. “You’re little personal project can wait,” he put his hand on his hips, leaning in a little to get a better look. “What is this thing anyways? Besides an eyesore.” 

Wheeljack’s hunking machine was cylindrical in shape and dark gray. It was covered in scrapes and leaking energon. 

Wheeljack waved Starscream’s hand away. “Don’t tap it like that,” he said, reclaiming his tool from the desk. “I don’t know what this thing’ll do. It’s an old project of mine. Found it in one of the Autobot ships I used to work on outta commission on the edge of town.”

“Oh, is that where we put those,” Starscream muttered, swiping a bit of dust from the table with his finger and rubbing it with his thumb. Flicking it away he leaned on the desk again, this time using his hip. “That still doesn’t answer my question,” he said, crossing his arms. “What does it do?”

Wheeljack tinked the side of his helm with his wrench. “You really that interested?” he asked. 

“I’m interested to know what’s going to blow up in your face next,” Starscream smiled wickedly. “And what we’ll be scraping off the walls afterwards.”

Wheeljack turned in his seat a little to face the ruler of Cybertron. “Well, if you must know, mr. high and mighty. It is a spark to processor bond adaptor. It measures and increases the connection between one’s spark and processor if they ain’t really on the same page,” he put a hand on the old invention, his gaze darkening with a sullen tone. “I designed it to help soldiers. Guys who didn’t quite come back the same. An’ MTO’s deemed defective,” he removed his hand and looked back to Strascream. “Ain’t never really worked right, though,” he shrugged a shoulder. “Thought I’d maybe try my hand at it again. Since the war’s over an’ all. Got a lotta people out there who need a lotta healin’.” 

For a moment Starscream looked thoughtful. His gaze rested distantly on Wheeljack’s machine for a moment before he spoke. “I suppose,” he started, flicking a hand out. “That another energon synthesizer can wait. For now,” he slid the file back over to himself and picked it up off the table. “Feel free to continue with your project. I give you a month.”

Wheeljack perked a little. “Really?”

Starscream nodded once. “Really,” he confirmed, holding the datapad with both hands. Lazily he wandered to Wheeljack’s work pile. “I’ll just put this with the rest,” he said, placing it atop the many other datapads Wheeljack had. “If you lose it I’ll get you another,” 

“Thanks. That's uh- surprisingly nice of you.” 

“I have my generous streaks,” Starscream smirked wandering back over to the scientist. “who am I to deny my people something that could potentially help them.” He said, taking a seat atop Wheeljack's work bench and crossing his legs. “I'm curious, though. What about your invention doesn't work?” 

Wheeljack took a moment to tighten something before answering. “it can touch the spark. But it's got a hard time finding the bond between it and the processor. In my first test run the artificial spark I created overloaded it and it fizzled out. Second test too much power to the processor. That exploded.” 

“Of course it did,” Starscream muttered to himself. 

“And,” Wheeljack said a little louder, ignoring the comment. “It liked to overreact. So even when it did work it would practically try to throw the spark across the room. Not really ideal.” 

Starscream tapped it with his knuckles again. “seems sort of clunky for a machine with such a precise job.” 

Wheeljack shooed his had off again. “I told you, don't tap it like that.” 

“Oh come on. It's not like you're keeping it on.”

“Honestly, I couldn't tell ya what the state'a this thing is. Could explode in our face any second. Then we’d both have our spark flown who knows where.” 

Starscream shook his head. “it amazes me the things you’ll do for science.” 

“Thank you.” 

Whatever Wheeljack was tightening squeaked. A flash of white light blinded the two for a moment before they both came to with flashes of colored bubbles popping in front of their optics.  

Starscream blinked them away before asking “did your stupid machine do that?” At the sound of his own voice he threw a hand to his throat. Confused he cleared it and tried to speak again. “you're machine. Machine.  _ Machine.”  _ He repeated, trying to determine whether or not he was just hearing things. “Wheeljack-” Starscream had to stop short, still too baffled by the sound of his own voice. He puffed a sigh of annoyance and sucked it up. “Wheeljack I think your machine messed with my head I-” he paused when his eyes landed on Wheeljack. 

Or. What was supposed to be Wheeljack. Utterly perplexed Starscream cocked his head, narrowing his eyes at the creature before him. Briefly he opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find anything to say. Starscream blinked and drew his head back, almost sure that if he blinked enough times the hallucination would go away. 

But no. No matter how many times he reactivated his optics or moved his head forwards and back, standing before him was his own red frame. Which starred in utter amazement and terror at itself. Quickly getting ahold of himself Starscream looked down at his hands. They were blunt, and rough, and nothing like the hands he had woken up with that morning. 

Before he could think any more on what had happened Starscream’s thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling screech. He found Wheeljack wide eyed and screaming, staring in horror at his own hand. The hand then shot to his throat and the screaming paused before continuing again. Starscream rushed forward and covered his bodies mouth his a hand, taking his wrist into a light grip. “Quite. Do you want to have an entire squadron rushing down here?” Starscream snapped, looking himself in the eye. 

Wheeljack shook his head. 

“Now. I’m going to remove my hand, and you’re not going to make a sound, understand?”

Again Wheeljack nodded. 

“Good.” Carefully Starscream removed the hand from his frame’s mouth, hovering for a moment to ensure Wheeljack wasn’t going to make a sound. Once he was sure Wheeljack wasn’t going to scream again he took a step back. “You have my voice now. When I scream people come running. And believe me people know when I’m screaming.”

With worried optics Wheeljack rubbed his throat. “I can guess,” he coughed once. “Primus. This- this kinda hurts. This why you in such a bad mood all the time?”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “We don’t have time for jokes,” he made a fist that didn’t stab his palm and punched Wheeljack’s horrible machine in the side. “Fix us!” he demanded. 

“I don’t even know- what went wrong,” Wheeljack said, his voice shaking. Starscream watched as every plate on his body tightened. Wheeljack clenched and unclenched his fists with his vents becoming quick and uneven. “I can’t fix-” he gripped his head with clawed hands but quickly pulled them away. Wheeljack let out a small scream, his entire frame shaking. He stifled the scream, hugging himself and digging his claws in. “I don’t- I can’t-” he stuttered out before letting his eyes close and going entirely limp. 

Starscream just watched as he fell. When he was down Starscream took a deep vent and pinched his brow. “Of course,” he muttered. “Of course he fainted.” he spat under his breath, hauling Wheeljack under the arms and sitting him up against the workbench. “Dear primus,” he grunted, struggling with the weight of his own body. “How do I haul this thing around? Lightweight frame my aft,” he unceremoniously deposited Wheeljack’s - his own - unconscious body against the workbench. 

Starscream knelt down before it and gave the face a good slap. Seeing that made him cringe but he did it again. They did not have time for pleasantries. 

Wheeljack came to slowly. Then quickly when Starscream shook him by the shoulders. “Wake up,” he demanded. “I need you to fix your wretched machine and get us back to normal.”

Wheeljack rubbed his aching cheek. “Own” he groaned. “Did you have to slap me so hard, geez,” he complained, moving to get on his feet. With more effort than was probably necessary Wheeljack managed to get his legs under him. “Oh wow,” his wings fluttered as he looked at his hand. “This. This is weird. Dang-” Wheeljack looked behind himself and walked in circles trying to get a look at his wings. “I can’t quite-” he bounced his shoulders, bringing clenched fists to his sides and flexing them in and out. “Feel- everything,” he said, trying to really find the right words. “This is so weird.” he said, lifting his hand to look at again. 

Starscream marched forward and took his wrist in a light grip, tearing it away from Wheeljack’s attention. With a scowl in his eyes Starscream leaned up to get in Wheeljack’s face. “We don’t have time for this!” he said again. “If you want to marvel at the body do it  _ outside _ . In your own!”

Wheeljack looked down at his body wide eyes. “Wow. Is that really what I look like from up here?” he asked. 

“Wheeljack!”

Wheeljack looked about to say something but paused. He put a finger to his ear. “Someone is pinging you,” he flapped his hands a bit with panic. “What’o I do?” he asked frantically. 

“Don’t answer! Let it go to a message!”

“I think it’s one of the delegates.” 

“Who cares!?” 

“Isn’t that kinda important!?”

“Wheeljack! Don’t you dare answer that comm!”

Wheeljack answered with what could have been the worst impression of Starscream he could muster. “Y’ello,” he said. Starscream barely resisted the urge to facepalm, instead silently seething in the background, shaking his fist and resisting the urge to scream at every one of Wheeljack’s “uh-huhs” and “Alrights” 

“Okie dokie,”

Primus Starscream was going to kill him. 

“I’ll be there toot sweet. Alright. See ya.”

When Wheeljack hung up Starscream was ready to scream. Still steaming from his pent up rage his growled out a, “Well, who was it?”

“Windblade. Says yer twenty minutes late for yer delegate meeting.”

All of the rage was replaced with utter shock. “Twenty minutes late!?” Starscream screeched. Though didn’t quite screech because he was using Wheeljack’s voice. “The delegate meeting isn’t for another two hours!” 

“Check yer chrono, maybe we were out longer than we thought.”

“We were never-” he puffed, frustratingly trying to retreat within himself for a minute to check his chronometer. “Never- gah! I can’t figure out how to check it in your stupid body! But it doesn’t matter! We were never out. We came to standing up! It didn’t knock us unconscious!” 

“Well it clearly did somethin’, otherwise you wouldn’t be late for a meeting you were supposed to be at in two hours.”

Starscream pinched the rim of his brow. “We don’t have time for this,” he muttered. 

“What? Don’t have some amazing backup plan for a situation like this? I know it’s out there, but knowin’ you-”

“It’s not a time for jokes, Wheeljack!”

“Alright, alright. That time it was a joke. But come on- let’s get to the meeting, ride it out, then get right back down here an’ work on the machine so we can switch back. Sound like a plan?”

Starscream scowled at him. “You are annoyingly calm about this considering you just passed out on the floor. You realize the whole of Cybertron has just been placed on your shoulders?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Sure, but not for too long. We ain’t gonna be like this forever. Not like you can just skip the meeting.” 

“What do you expect to do? Make a decision without me?”

“I’ll just put on a one way comm,” Wheeljack said, pointing to his audio receptor. “So you can hear the meetin’ and I can hear you. Simple. Hell, sit right outside the door if it’ll make you feel any better.”

Starscream rattled with frustration. “Fine,” he spat. “Lets just go. The quicker we get done with this the quicker we can get back to our bodies.” 

Together they made their way back up to the main part of the spire. Wheeljack’s steps were heavy in Starscream’s body and he slouched more than Starscream would have. 

“Stand up straight,” Starscream spat quietly, trying not to grab any attention. “And quit flicking your wings! You’re practically wearing your heart on your sleeve when you do that.” 

“I can’t really control ‘em,” Wheeljack whispered back. “I don’t think I got full control ‘a yer processor. My spark ain’t integrated fully with it.”

“Well make more of an effort,” Starscream whispered harshly. 

“Whataya want me to do? Force the bond?”

Starscream growled in frustration. “This is stupid.”

“Listen, Screamer, I can barely gage my toes from the top’a my head. Yer gonna have to give me a minute. I ain’t exactly used to havin’ my spark thrust into another bots body.”

“And I’m not exactly used to having another bots brain!” Starscream shot back. “But I’m managing fine.”

“Yeah, but you switch frames all the time. This ain’t like a foreign thing.”

“What? You’ve never been reforged?”

“No, not really. Fixed plenty. Never had to be fully reforged, though. I thought you didn’t do the whole reforging thing considering yer-” he paused. “Uh- never mind.”

“What? Go on, I’m  _ what  _ Wheeljack?” Starscream pushed, knowing exactly what Wheeljack was about to say.

“Just uh- bein’ Cold Constructed an all,” he rubbed his chin and turned his head away to mutter. “Sorta didn’t think “reforging” was a thing you could do.”

“It isn’t,” Starscream said stiffly. “It’s an entirely different process. But we’re not talking about that. What we should be talking about is how you're presenting yourself.” 

They stopped down the hallway from the meeting room. Starscream stood in front of Wheeljack and gave him instruction. “Stand up straight,” he demanded. “Wings up. Against your back-”

Wheeljack tried his hardest to follow the orders, but his wings almost had a mind of their own and ended up one going down. Of course, being unable to see them Wheeljack didn’t know that until it was pointed out to him

“No, that’s down.” 

Wheeljack tried again. 

“No. No. That’s- now they’re both down. Concentrate. Try again.”

Wheeljack did as he was told and took an extra moment to think before trying again. The wings sprung up with so much force to nearly knocked him off his feet. 

“Good enough,” Starscream said hurriedly, grabbing Wheeljack by the wrist and dragging him to the door. Once there they paused so Starscream could give one last instruction. “Talk. like. Me” he said sternly. “And don’t say anything unless I say it. Understand?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Understood boss man.”

“That’s not talking like me.”

“I’ll do better once I’m in there.”

“I don’t believe you at all but I have no choice but to trust you.” 

Starscream shoved his frame through the door and closed it behind him. 

He activated his comm and waited for Wheeljack to give him entry. It didn't happen within the first thirty seconds so Starscream spoke to him. “Wheeljack?” He whispered harshly. “what's going on?”

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack didn't realize how nervous he really was until faced with a whole room of delegates, some of which he didn't even know the names of. They looked at him, some of them irked, others dead faced like they were used to this. 

Wheeljack didn't know how long he was standing there. But it must’ve been long enough for Starscream to become impatient with him because a slightly annoyed “Wheeljack?” Broke through his comm so the whole room could hear it. Wheeljack quickly covered his comm with his hand to stifle the noise. 

“Uhhh,” he stuttered to the room. “I just- one second everyone.” Wheeljack turned towards the door and tried to take care of the comm. He soon realized, however, that, like his wings, he couldn't quite grasp full control of it. 

As he struggled he whispered harshly to Starscream. “I can't figure it out. This plan ain't gonna work.” 

Starscream didn't say anything. 

“I have another idea.” He said back. “just try to silence the comm. Now go sit down.” 

Faster than he meant to Wheeljack turned back around to face the delegates. He stood overly straight and walked with all of the care he could manage towards what he assumed was Starscream's seat. “uhh,” he stuttered as he made his way. “Sorry for bein’ late everybody,” he cleared his throat. “I was- uh. Checkin’ somethin’.” 

“Don't worry Lord Starscream,” the slick bot with a red paint job drawled. “I think we’re all used to it by now.” 

That one was the delegate for Velocitron right? He was certainly shiny enough. 

“Right,” Wheeljack muttered, taking his seat. Sitting before him was a datapad. It must have been one of Starscream's notebooks. Wheeljack was hesitant to open it up. 

That was before an annoyed voice broke through his comm. “open the datapad.” 

Wheeljack nearly slapped himself in the side of the head to cover the noise. The delegates were looking at him. He offered the best smile he could, which came out crooked and awkward with his sharp dentia and horrible motor control. 

Wheeljack quickly turned his attention to the datapad and opened it up. Sitting at the top was a message from Wheeljack. Or Wheeljack’s datapad that Starscream must have found in his subspace. It read. “ _ You’re not talking like me. _ ” Which told Wheeljack that Starscream was pressing his ear to the door. Another message came through. 

“ _ Just sit there. If something important comes up I’ll message you _ .”

Wheeljack did as he was told, paying close attention to the datapad while the delegates discussed things. If Wheeljack was being honest he had no idea what they were talking about. Something about colonists moving in and creating better housing, which was already being built, apparently, according to Windblade. 

“Lord Starscream,” Windblade addressed Wheeljack. “Should we put it to a vote?” 

Wheeljack hadn’t been listening at all. He looked to his messages for answers. 

“ _ Yes. And vote I. _ ” 

Wheeljack looked back over the room. “Yes,” he said stiffly. “Let’s put it to a vote. Uh. Okay-” Wheeljack looked for a good way for phrase it. “All opposed say nay,” 

One delegate said Nay. 

“And, all for it?”

The room erupted in “I’s” 

“Alright then,” he banged his gavel because it just felt right. “Then I guess that decision is made.”

Though Wheeljack had no idea what in the world they had just decided on. The Delegates started talking again and Starscream sent him a message. 

_ “Try to wrap it up.” _

_ “How?” _  Wheeljack sent back. 

_ “Just ask if anyone has any more pressing matters that need addressing.”  _

Wheeljack cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention. It worked better than he thought it would. “Uh,” he stuttered again. “Does-” he coughed. “Does anyone else have any pressing matters they need to address. Right away. Right now. That can’t wait…at the moment.” 

Wheeljack could almost hear Starscream facepalm behind the door. 

The Delegates looked among themselves. Windblade spoke for them. “I don’t think anything pressing, Lord Starscream, but-”

“Great,” Wheeljack said. “Then I’m gonna adjourn the meeting,” he banged his gavel again. “That’s kinda fun,” he muttered to himself, standing from his seat. He almost toppled backwards when his wing nicked the chair. He stifled a startled sound and managed to regain his balance. When he surveyed the room he found everyone staring at him. “Uh-*ahem*-” he coughed again before rubbing his sore throat with a sharp hand. Forgetting he had claws he first jabbed himself in the throat, making him cough even more. 

The delegates exchanged glances, brows furrowed. 

“Lord Starscream,” Windblade said. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“Fine,” Wheeljack said quickly. “Just- *cough*- Just fine. I need to go, feel free to talk amongst yourselves.” Wheeljack rattled off before booking it out of the meeting room. As soon as he was through the door he ran right into himself, knocking both of them to the ground. 

“Wheeljack!” Starscream groused, shoving the slightly larger bot off of him. “Where’s your head!?” 

Wheeljack sat up a little and poked Starscream in the head. “Right there.”

Starscream slapped the hand away and stood up. “You couldn’t have had a smoother exit?” he spat. “You made me look like an idiot,” 

Wheeljack’s wings drooped as he climbed to his feet, “Oh, so I was doin’ a good job,” he teased. 

“I know you don’t mean that. You’re just offended that I called you an idiot.” 

“Who ever said that?”

“Your wings. I told you they’re like wearing your heart on your sleeve. Now come on,” Starscream grabbed Wheeljack by the wrist and started dragging him down the hall. “We’re going to fix ourselves,” he shook his head. “I can’t believe you convinced me to take part in that fiasco,” he muttered. 

“Ey, I got somethin’ done didn’t I?”

“ _ You _ didn’t do anything. You weren’t even listening, were you?” 

Wheeljack’s fists clenched and unclenched. “Maybe,” he muttered before tugging his wrist from Starscream’s grip. “I know where my freakin’ lab is. You don’t gotta drag me around.” 

Before Starscream could reply he heard someone call his name. A particular someone he certainly didn’t want to deal with in that moment. Both parties turned to see Windblade jogging towards them. 

“Starscream,” she said again. “I was hoping to discuss something with you after the meeting,” she was looking at Wheeljack but Wheeljack was playing with his talons. Starscream glanced between Wheeljack and Windblade with his eyes. 

“Uh-” Windblade’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Starscream?” 

Starscream swatted Wheeljack in the stomach, grabbing his attention. “She’s talking to you,” Starscream whispered harshly. 

“Oh right,” Wheeljack said, dropping his claws. “Yeah, Starscream. That’s me. An’ that’s Wheeljack,” he said, gesturing Wheeljack with his head. “Whataya need Windblade?” 

“I- was hoping to discuss the space bridge with you. Some of the travelers have had a difficult time getting travel passes. And I was wondering if we’ve, for some reason, made the process more complicated? When the space bridge first opened I believe we promised open doors.”

“We did,” Starscream accidentally answered. The mismatched bodies glanced at eachother. Starscream continued. “I would know. I used to run the space bridge.” 

Windblade smiled at he friend. It felt weird being smiled at. 

“Thank you Wheeljack,” she said, nodding her head before looking back to Starscream’s frame. “I was hoping we could talk about it during the meeting,” 

“Uhh,” Wheeljack held out, scratching one of his vents. “Next time,” he told her. “I swear. You can bring it up at the next meeting and we’ll rectify the problem right away.” 

Windblade perked a little at that. “Really?”

Starscream scoffed. “Yes really,” he spat. “Now Whee- I mean Starscream and I have some business to take care of, if you’d kindly excuse us.” 

Starscream took Wheeljack by the wrist again and dragged him away, this time not letting go until they rounded the corner. At that point Starscream was booking it towards the lower floors. As they scurried down the stairs Wheeljack’s thrusters activated themselves and he ended up flinging himself into Starscream’s back. They toppled down the remaining leg of the stairway until they hit a wall. 

“For god sakes, Wheeljack! Control yourself!” Starscream yelled. 

“Sorry,” Wheeljack apologized, rubbing his head as he sat up. “Still gettin’ a feel for things.”

“Well fortunately you won’t have to be getting a feel for things for much longer.” 

They continued down the stairs, slower this time. As they did Wheeljack sheepishly picked at the side of his vent. “Uh, Starscream. I’ve been thinkin’ a little an’-” he paused, not keen to share his next thought. “I’m- not totally sure if I can fix us.” 

Starscream stopped short. He whipped around to face Wheeljack. “What do you mean do don’t think you can fix us?”

“Well,” Wheeljack sort of shrugged. “I mean, I got yer brain. It ain’t exactly got all the trimmings of my own. I kinda- lost some stuff. During the transfer. Not all my knowledge is packed in my spark.”

“But your memories are. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“Ehm-” Wheeljack pulled at his vent. “I’m really not sure,” he admitted. “I can try my best, and I will,” he shook his head. “But I can’t guarantee we’ll be back to our normal selves by later today. Could take a week- maybe longer.”    
  


“Wheeljack,” Starscream said sternly, grabbing him by the arms. “We can not stay like this for a week. You barely survived one meeting!” 

“I know, I know,” Wheeljack spit out quickly, putting his hands up as a defense. “But maybe we just gotta skip the formalities and just lock ourselves up for however long it takes. Tell ‘em all yer sick, or you got some important business.”

“Neither of those will work, Wheeljack,” Starscream growled. “If I’m sick people will want to see me. If I have important business others will want to know about it. Locking myself up is not an option at this point!” 

Wheeljack took Starscream’s wrist in a gentle grip and pried the hands off his chassis. “Hey, calm down,” he urged. “We’ll figure this out. I may not have done well today but the more time I spend in yer body the better I’ll get.” 

Starscream closed his eyes and sighed. “Alright,” he said, trying to keep a level head. “Alright. We can keep ourselves held up for as long as we can before someone needs me. Hopefully that’ll give us enough time to fix this.” 

“See? Just gotta have a little more faith.” 

Starscream didn’t have any more faith. Technically his spark, which apparently had been boomeranged into Wheeljack’s body, could have been transferred back into his own. Wheeljack’s, on the other hand, couldn’t be moved. At least not without some serious risk. Transplanting a spark from a forged body into a new one was much harder than plucking out a Cold Constructed bots spark and sticking it in a new frame. Starscream also couldn’t risk just putting himself in an old frame. That took a doctor, and he certainly didn’t want to drag anyone else into this mess. Not to mention leaving Wheeljack’s frame sparkless for too long was dangerous. Without means to keep it alive properly he could go brain dead. Even if kept in proper stasis there was always the chance  that Wheeljack’s body would reject his own spark after so much time away. 

No, they needed to fix this with the thing that started it. Wheeljack’s fantastic invention that had good intentions but a bad presentation. 

“What do you think caused this?” Starscream asked when they reached the door. 

“I’ve been thinkin’ about that,” Wheeljack said, shoving the door open. “An’ I think, if my spark’s in the right place, that my machine did exactly what I told you it had been doing.”

“Which was?”

“Throwin’ sparks all willy nilly. I think it grabbed hold of us and throttled the things to the closest power source. Which just happened to be eachother.” 

“Why couldn’t it just stick them back in?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Beats me. But if my theory is right, then I may be able to replicate the reaction.” 

“What can I do?”

Wheeljack paused. He turned on a heel. “You wanna do something?”

“It’s better than sitting around here doing nothing. Unless you feel like going up to my desk and getting my paperwork, because I would look a little suspicious doing it,” Starscream said, gesturing himself. 

Wheeljack thought on it for a moment before walking past his body and closing the door. The red light on the keypad went on, indicating that the door was locked. “I think I’d prefer to keep us in here,” Wheeljack said, turning back to his partner in crime. “Keep it simple for everyone. If you need to write anything down or what not I got empty datapads on the shelf over there.” he vaguely gestured the left hand corner of the back wall. “Need energon, dispensers on that wall,” He gestured the center of the room. “An’ if you get tired I got a cot over in the corner by the main workbench.”

“I tend to stay up.”

Wheeljack shrugged a shoulder, wandering past. “Whatever you gotta do,” he muttered. “I’ll be working.”

Starscream stalked after him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Wheeljack shook his head, taking a seat on the stool. “I don’t know what you think you can do. ‘Less you give me my brain back yer useless- no offense.”

Starscream scoffed, turning his nose up. “None taken,” he muttered, having certainly been called worse. Seeing that he wasn’t getting any further with Wheeljack Starscream wandered over to the shelf with the empty datapads and plucked one from it’s home. Unconsciously he pulled a light pen from his subspace. 

“How do you keep doin’ that?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream furrowed his brow as he wandered over and sat down on the cot. “Doing what?”

“Usin’ my body like that. Subspace, everything. You got it all down. How’d you do that?”

Starscream scoffed. “Please,” he muttered, putting his pen to the datapad and crossing his legs. “I do this sort of thing all the time.”

Wheeljack wanted to cock a brow. “Uh- I don’t follow.”

Starscream looked up from his work. “Seriously? I know you’re not this slow.”

The wheels turned in Wheeljack’s head. Starscream could practically hear the brains shorting out. Starscream scowled. “And neither am I,” he said. “Cold Construction, Wheeljack. I’m cold constructed,”  

Wheeljack just stared at him. 

Starscream bowed his head slightly. “I change bodies a lot.”

Wheeljack perked “Oh! Oh, oh, right. That. Yeah, we were just talking about that weren’t we?”

Starscream nodded, looking back to the datapad. “Yes,”he drawled. “Now, less talking, more working.”

“Alright, alright,” Wheeljack muttered, turning in his stool. 

They worked for a while, nary a word shared between them. Every once in a while Starscream would look up at Wheeljack. At one point Wheeljack was paused. His hand worked his pen, his fingers twisting it over and over but writing nothing. Shaking his head he sighed, readjusting himself in his seat and putting his hand up to support his head. Starscream looked away. 

When he glanced up again Wheeljack was holding his head. Frowning Starscream placed his pen down on the light pad. He watched for a moment. Wheeljack rubbed his temples and scrubbed a hand down his face until it rested over his mouth. 

“Wheeljack,” Starscream said softly. “Are you alright.”

After a moment Wheeljack shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. His hand fell to his arm. He rubbed it for a moment. 

Starscream moved to stand. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Wheeljack shook his head. “I dunno,” he said quietly, his voice barely there. “I dunno.”

“Do you need a moment?”

Wheeljack shook his head. “No. I gotta-” he took in a dep vent and let it out in one puff. “Work. I gotta work.”

Starscream’s hand lingered over Wheeljack’s shoulders. But Starscream didn’t touch him. He balled his fist and forced it to his side. Wheeljack looked back to his work, but he didn’t touch it. He worked his jaw and closed his eyes, and rubbed his arm. Starscream watched with wary optics. He drew the mask in front of his mouth away and felt a cold greet his lips and quickly turn to warmth. Starscream clenched his jaw and walked away. On stiff legs he returned to the cot and sat back down. 

He looked up more often, generally finding Wheeljack in the same state he’d been in. Eventually Wheeljack stood up. Starscream watched him walk from one side of the lab to the other. His pedes clumsy.

Starscream gripped tight the data pad in his hand. He took the pen in a fist and tapped it on the surface of the data pad, gaze locked on Wheeljack.

It was an hour before Wheeljack sat himself back down and started working. Starscream worked his jaw. He opened his mouth but immediately closed it. He forced himself to look down at the cracked datapad that still lay under the weight of his hand. The crack wasn’t just the screen. There was no central point where his claw had dug into the glass and made a hairline crack that stretched along the surface. No. Blunt fingertips bent the metal beneath their grip. 

Starscream held the datapad up to his face and inspected it. He looked at his hand, dropping the pad back to his lap as he made a fist. He wiggled his fingers and waved his servos back and forth. It felt as though he were staring at a body part no longer attached. As though someone else was waving at him. 

But not. 

That arm. That had. They were his. For now anyways. Starscream lowered it back to his lap. He tapped his knee with his fingertips and stared at Wheeljack, who had gotten back to work. Every once in a while he wagged his hand and shook his head, or shuttered. His wings flapped and twitched constantly, in a clicking motion as if trying to swat away a fly. 

“Wheeljack,” Starscream said. “If you need a moment-”

“No, I’m fine,” Wheeljack said sternly. “I have-” he huffed. “I have to work. Didn’t you want me to work?”

Starscream stood and wandered to Wheeljack. 

“I did, but you’re uncomfortable. You can take a rest.”

“Uncomfortable,” Wheeljack muttered. “Course I’m fragging uncomfortable. I’m- ugh! I feel stuck!” 

Starscream stifled a sneer. “How do you think I feel,” he muttered. 

“I dunno, probably not like this.”

Starscream scoffed. “Wheeljack, please. Listen, if you won’t rest then at least take a break.”

“With all due respcet, Lord Starscream,” Wheeljack paused for a moment, scanning up and down his former body before looking Starscream in the eye. “But I’m going to politely ignore you.”

Starscream squinted an eye at Wheeljack, furrowing his brow. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

Wheeljack threw his arms in the air. “No I’m not alright!” he cried. “I’ve been- Gah! I’ve been stuck in here for hours! I don’t,” he grabbed his arms, shuttering. “I don’t- I can’t control it, and it- I dunno what it-Gah!” Wheeljack threw his head back before smacking it back down on the workbench. 

Starscream crossed his arms. “Well, why do you think I told you to rest?” he said, frowning. 

Wheeljack just groaned, lifting his head from the desk. “You wanna get outta this situation same as me, right? Just as quick?”

“It won’t be quick if you keep having to get up and walk around every other hour,”

Wheeljack groaned, putting his fingers to his temples. “I should’a anticipated this,” he muttered. “it ain’t as easy for me to adapt to a new body. Unlike you.”

Starscream scoffed “You think this is easy for me?” he said “Being stuck in your clunky, odd, wheel bearing grounder body? Heh,” Starscream shook his head. “No. Not even a little bit.”

“Well you do this sorta thing all the time dontcha?”

Starscream furrowed his brow before shaking his head and letting his expression fall loose. “Honestly, Wheeljack, how many bodies do you think I’ve had?” Starscream asked, almost laughing. 

“Plenty, considering who you served under.”

Any semblance of smile fell from Starscream’s face. He rubbed his fingertips over the ball of his hand and swallowed everything he could have said, replacing it with a “Yes, well,” He flicked a hand. “I meant recently” 

“Still plenty.”

Starscream waved his hands. “That’s not the point. The point is I am a jet. I belong in the body of a jet. This?” he gestured himself. “This is just wrong.” 

Wheeljack scoffed. Rubbing his brow with his thumb and forefinger he muttered, “jet scrap, they could’a put you in anything.” 

Starscream’s eyes popped wide. As did Wheeljack’s. Wheeljack turned his head up. “No,” he said. “No no no no no,” he said as Starscream started walking away. Wheeljack chased him to the door, dodging the many chairs and objects Starscream left in his wake. 

“Scre- Star, I didn’t mean it,” Wheeljack said, shoving an overturned desk out of his way. “I didn’t mean to say that!”

Starscream punched the lock pad, shattering the cover and turning the light green. Starscream stalked out of the lab, Wheeljack following behind him. Starscream walked to the elevator and closed the door before Wheeljack could reach. As it went up Wheeljack rapidly pressed the button until it cracked under his claw. 

“Damn it,” Wheeljack swore, smacking the door with the side of his fist. He flinched back when he realized he'd made a dent. Wheeljack's shoulders slumped. “nice going Wheeljack,” he muttered to himself. “nice. You absolute freakin’ idiot.” 

He pressed the button again before muttering to himself. “There are other elevators, stupid.” 

Wheeljack rushed to one of the elevators on the opposite end of the hall. In the elevator Wheeljack stared at the ceiling as if his gaze could force the elevator up. He wondered where Starscream could have gone and rode the elevator all the way up to the top just before Starscream’s suite and office. 

Wheeljack stepped out into the hall. He found Starscream’s door lock shattered like the one in the lab, and pulled apart at the wiring. The door was cracked open enough for Wheeljack to slip his finger into and shove it open. The apartment was dark, every curtain closed. Wheeljack followed the carnage to the apartment. The couch was flipped. Wheeljack looked for claw marks but found none. The tip of his claw nipped at the palm of his hand. Wheeljack clenched and unclenched his fist. 

He walked past the couch and peaked into the room the energon dispenser was in. Empty, Wheeljack continued on. He came to stand in the doorway of Starscream’s room. Wheeljack found Starscream laying on his side, curled up in the berth. 

“Starscream?” Wheeljack said softly, stepping forward. 

“Go. Away,” Starscream said sharply. 

Wheeljack stopped in his tracks. “Starscream.”

Starscream didn’t respond. 

“Look,” Wheeljack said. “I’m sorry, alright? I am.”

“I don’t care.”

Wheeljack clenched his jaw. He took in a deep vent and let it out slow. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I don’t- I know I don’t know anything about being constructed cold-”

“You don’t.”

“So I shouldn’t be makin’ any sorta comments about experiences like that.”

“Get to the point.” 

“I’m just trying to say I’m a fragging idiot. And I’m sorry. I’m really- Primus I ain’t even got words for how sorry I am.”

Starscream didn’t respond. 

Wheeljack took in a deep vent and let it out with a slump of the shoulders. “I’ll- leave you alone now,” he said, turning towards the door. 

“Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack stopped short and whipped around. “Yes?” 

Starscream sat up slowly. His fingers rubbed the metal of the berth as he stared down into his lap. After a moment he stood and came to face Wheeljack. 

“That feeling,” Starscream said. “The one- it- where it doesn’t feel quite- like maybe you’re not all there?” Starscream didn’t look at Wheeljack. His attention turned to his hands, flexing and unflexing, shaking. Starscream closed his fist and kept it closed. Taking in a deep vent he finally looked at Wheeljack. 

“That’s what I feel everyday,” he said softly. “Every. Single. Day,” he scowled. “So no. You don’t have even a semblance of right to make any commentary on what it feels like, physically feels l like, to be a cold construct bot,” Starscream cocked a brow, keeping on a scowl. “But I guess you’re learning now, aren’t you.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, could say that,” he muttered. 

Starscream threw a hand forward and smacked Wheeljack in the forehead with his palm. 

Wheeljack seemed taken aback by a moment. He blinked, eyes wide, before looking down at Starscream. 

“Maybe that’ll sort out your head,” Starscream smirked. 

Wheeljack cocked his head. “Am I really that short?”

Starscream scoffed, shaking head head and brushing past Wheeljack. 

“Lets just go,” Starscream said. “The sooner you fix that stupid contraption, the sooner we get back to the right body. And until we do you can keep your mouth shut about both of them.”

Wheeljack followed without question. Starscream made a few comments on their way down. Wheeljack asked if he could learn how to fly before they go, which Starscream refused outright. 

“What I really don’t need right now is for you to crash and burn. Then what would I be left with?”

Wheeljack’s wings slumped. “Dang.” the wings perked a moment later, fluttering. “Though, can’t say I’m not excited to get back.”

“Just fix the machine, and we’ll never have to talk about this again,” Starscream glanced back from where he was a few paces ahead. “Until then, try to control yourself.”

“Whataya mean?” Wheeljack asked as they stepped into the elevator. 

“Your wings.”

“Oh right,” Wheeljack looked back at the appendages. They flapped at the attention. “I forgot about those.”

“What the- you just asked if I’d take you flying.”

“See, here, I knew I could fly. I forgot I had wings.” 

Starscream just shook his head, a smile slipping onto his lips. “Idiot.”

Wheeljack pointed to Starscream. 

“Ey, speakin’a keepin’ in character. Put my mask back on.”

Starscream brought a hand up and touched his lips. “Why? That thing is so uncomfortable.”

“Don’t care. I don’t need people gettin’ a good look at my face.”

Starscream scoffed. “Oh please, you can’t be that ugly.”

“Screamer. I’m serious.”

Starscream sighed overdramatically. “Fine.” 

They reached the lower levels soon enough. Starscream stalked ahead to Wheeljack’s lab. Wheeljack came after and watched as Starscream scratched two wires together until the door shut and locked. 

“Hope you didn’t just trap is in here,” Wheeljack said, his eyes following Starscream as he walked to the cot and sat down. 

“Oh please,” Starscream scoffed, collecting his datapad. “You’ve got enough stuff in here to blast us out a dozen times over if I did. I have my doubts that you could ever be trapped anywhere.”

Wheeljack stifled a smile, returning to his work bench. He didn’t get a second worth of work in before a loud proclamation of “dear Primus!” drew his attention. 

Wheeljack quickly turned his attention to Starscream who was staring intently at the datapad in his hand. He moved his head around and felt around the edges of the scars decorating Wheeljack’s mouth. Wheeljack’s shoulders slumped, his eyes dimming. He went back to work and ignored the inevitable comments he would have to endure about the scars. 

“You should wear your mask less often,” Starscream said. “Primus doesn’t bless you with a face like that for you to hide it away.” 

Wheeljack perked a bit, looking back to Starscream. 

“The hell you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“I’m saying your handsome, dolt.”

Wheeljack scoffed, looking back to his work. “Don’t gotta pretend to be nice, I know what I look like.”

Starscream sneered. “The only reason I lie to people is for myself,” he said, letting the datapad drop away from his face. “If you’re talking about the scars that’s stupid,” he went to look at himself again. “If anything it adds to it.” 

Wheeljack shook his head but didn’t comment.

Starscream lowed his makeshift mirror to his lap. “I’m being serious.” he said. 

Wheeljack gave a shallow nod. “I’m sure you are. I just don’t care,” he said calmly, keeping his attention on his work. 

Starscream scoffed, tossing the datapad aside. “Stubborn aft,” he muttered, moving to lay down. “I’m going to recharge. Feel free to join me,” Starscream turned over briefly before flipping back around. “But I swear, if you smack me with my own wing I will shove you off this berth so fast it’ll make your head spin.” 

Wheeljack smiled, eyes still on his work. Starscream rolled over and fell asleep. Wheeljack kept working. 

 

* * *

 

 

Wheeljack took in a deep vent. He stretched his arms up, careful not to touch Starscream. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with the balls of his hands, careful not to poke himself in the eye with his talons. He let his hands fall back to his lap, letting out a long vent. 

All night. He’d worked all night. Until the stupid machines motor was up and running. It nearly stole his spark and threw it clear across the room. One smack with a wrench had it off and calmed. At that point Wheeljack had rubbed his brow and decided it was time to rest. With one cot, and the floor uninviting, and Starscream well asleep, Wheeljack had laid down beside him. He let his wings hang over the edge and stayed as far as he could from Starscream while still having enough room to maneuver. 

Oh, another day. Wheeljack sat up. He looked around and paused. He was staring face to face at the wall. He looked down at his pedes. Curved and blunt. He wagged the pedes and found they were under his control. Then he looked at his hands. Blunt and rough, torn up and burned. Wheeljack gasped. He felt around his torso. Flat chest plate, no cockpit- and- 

Wheeljack gasped again. He strained his neck to look at his back. 

No wings. No wings. Wheeljack put his hands on his face and felt the scars on his lips. The mask snapped back, replacing his hand. He turned around and shook Starscream awake. 

“Starscream,” he whispered harshly. “Starscream, wake up!”

Starscream swatted him away, muttering. “Not now Wheeljack,” he whined, trying to rolled over. He was thwarted when his wings caught under him and sent him tumbling off the bed. Starscream popped awake with a squawk, sitting up and readying his weapons. 

“What the- Whe-” Starscream looked down at himself. He studied his weapons and flapped his wings. “We’re back,” he said first to himself, then leaped to his feet. “We’re back!” he proclaimed. “Dear Primus, finally,” he huffed a sigh, letting his shoulders slump. “Oh, this feels so much better.” he looked to Wheeljack and frowned. “What’s you do that for?”

Wheeljack cocked his head. “Do what?” 

Starscream pointed at his own face and wagged his finger. “With the mask,” he said. “I left it off on purpose.”

“Oh,” Wheeljack said, his fingers flying to the mask, brushing it briefly. “I dunno. Just more comfortable with it this way.” 

Starscream frowned half his lips for a moment before letting his face rest. “To each his own I guess,” he shrugged. “Now,” he brushed the lab dust from his shoulder and flapped his wings. “I’ve got a planet to run.” he said, making his way to the door. In the threshold he stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Wheeljack. 

“Lets- never do this again,” Starscream turned fully, leaning his weight on the doorframe. “Though, if I wanted to say- come hang out in your lab. You wouldn’t be opposed to that would you?”

It took Wheeljack a moment to process the information. When he did, her perked, the finials on his head flashing pink. “Uh- no. Not at all.”

Starscream smiled. “Great,” he turned. “I’ll be back later today then,” he paused again. “Just be sure to put that contraption of yours in a lead box.”

Wheeljack saluted his leader. “Will do boss man,”

Starscream threw Wheeljack a smirk before taking his leave. Wheeljack found himself oddly looking forward to the hour of Starscream’s return. 


End file.
